


Toki ga michibiku hou e

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plans For The Future, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: "Cuando una chica te pregunta algo, tienes que responderle, y tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible, cuanto más pasteloso, mejor, así que ella no se enfade contigo y no retenga el sexo.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Toki ga michibiku hou e

**Toki ga michibiku hou e**

**(Donde nos lleva el tiempo)**

“Sabes, eres un buen espíritu.”

Acababan de volver a casa después del rodaje por el ItaJan; Yuto se había desmayado en el colchón en cuando habían pisado en la habitación, mientras Hikaru se estaba cambiando, poniéndose ropa más cómoda, saboreando la idea de una noche tranquila en casa con su novio.

Al oír las palabras del menor, se giró y le sonrió.

“Creo que compense por la última vez, cuando el niño me ignoró completamente.” bromó, poniéndose una camiseta y un buzo, y uniéndose a Yuto en la cama, una pierna entre las del menor y la boca a rozarle el cuello. “Aunque, tengo que admitirlo, fue difícil decirle adiós. Mi corazón se ha rompido un poco.” dijo, y aunque tratara de mantenerla ligera, su voz mostró un poco de sincera tristeza.

Yuto asintió, pensativo.

“Sí. Me di cuenta.” le dijo, luego se sentó, sonriéndole. “Sabes, siempre te vi con tu nieta y nieto, pues lo sabía qué eres bueno con los niños. Pero hoy fue... diferente, de alguna manera.” dijo, mirando al espacio.

Hikaru se inmovilizó.

Bien, no supo porque, pero lo hizo.

Se puso recto, metiéndole una mano en la base de la espalda, masajeándolo despacio.

“¿Diferente cómo?” preguntó, con cuidado.

Pero Yuto se encogió de hombros, y pareció recuperarse.

“Sólo diferente.” le dijo, luego le puso en pie y le sonrió. “Muero de hambre, y no tengo intención de cocinar ni de dejarte cocinar. Voy a pedir pizza, ¿vale?”

Y Hikaru tuvo apenas éxito de asentir, mirando al menor que iba al otro cuarto.

Interesante.

~

“Estoy lleno.”

Yuto había acabado el último bocado de pizza y estaba ahora tendido en el sofá, los ojos fijos en la televisión mientras hablaba. 

Habían decidido que merecían de comer en el sofá viendo una película, y Hikaru había pensado que la noche se hiciera más y más ideal con el paso del tiempo.

Si no hubiera estado todavía molestado por lo que Yuto le había dicho antes.

Extendió los brazos, luego se asomó hacia su novio, acabando encima de él.

“No lo haría si fuera en tu lugar. Nos gusta demasiado este sofá.” bromó el menor, desplazándolo de su estómago.

“No entiendo porque no te llevamos más a menudo a los segments de Haikaropa. Tiene sin duda un talento.” Hikaru se burló de él, indicando con la cabeza el cartón de la pizza vacío en la mesa baja.

Yuto cerró brevemente los ojos y sonrió, como si fuera enteramente satisfecho.

Tratando de meterse de manera de no presionarle el estómago – le gustaba mucho el sofá – Yaotome se extendió hacia su cara y lo besó.

Y lo besó, y lo besó, y lo besó. Y empujó la lengua dentro de su boca, y llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza para tenerlo cerca, y disfrutó los pequeños jadeos que Yuto dejó salir.

“Hikka...” trató de regañarlo cuando el mayor se alejó, más para tomar aire que porque quisiera. “La película.” dijo, pero sonreía.

“No creo que ‘Retorno del Jedi’ haya cambiado mucho con respeto a las últimas cuatrocientos veces que la vimos, Yutti.” le hizo notar el mayor. “Y, de todas formas...” se extendió hacia el suelo y cogió el control remoto, pausándola. “Milagros de la tecnología moderna.” dijo, y lo besó otra vez.

“Creo que debo avisarte.” trató de decir el menor, empujándolo un poco y riendo bajo de su expresión decepcionada. “No creo que puedo hacer mucho más que besarte. Estoy demasiado harto y comí demasiada pizza.”

Hikaru rio, asintiendo.

“Lo creas o no, pero es exactamente lo que tenía en mente. No es que sea una especie de animal, ten un poco de respeto para mí.” bromó, metiéndose de vuelta a besarlo.

Y luego Yuto se dejó llevar, llevando los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y tirándolo más cerca, disfrutando el beso exactamente como a Yaotome.

Hikaru trató de respirar mientras lo besaba, manteniendo la mente enfocada.

Bien, _era_ un poco un animal, aunque culpara enteramente a su novio por eso. Nadie debería haber tenido el derecho de ser tan irresistible, en su opinión.

Esa noche, de todas formas, el sexo era lo más lejos de su mente.

Lo que había descubierto al estar con Yuto, era que podía tenerlo todo con él.

Había momentos cuando parecían mejores amigos, cuando reían y reían sin tener éxito de pararse, como idiotas.

Había momentos cuando besarse nunca estaba suficiente, cuando se querían tanto que siempre parecía que no pudieran esperar de estar el uno con el otro.

Y, menos a menudo, había momentos de ternura.

Yuto estaba lejos de ser alguien romántico, pero Hikaru nunca había creído que fuera un problema; él lo estaba bastante por ambos, y aunque algunas veces tenía que bajar el tono para no hacerlo sentir incómodo, estaba bien con eso.

No le hacía falta nada particular por su parte para recordarle que el menor lo quería, dado que estaba muy bueno a mostrárselo de su propia manera.

Momentos como eso, sin embargo, eran tan raros que Hikaru estaba determinado en aprovecharlos de la manera mejor.

Le pasó la nariz contra la mejilla, haciéndolo reír, y luego se movió de un lado, haciendo sitio para que ambos pudieran tumbarse a lado del otro en el sofá, desplazando los brazos así de abrazarlo, teniéndolo cerca.

“Esto es bueno.” murmuró a su oído, y la única respuesta de Yuto fue un sonido satisfecho, que le dejó saber qué él también lo pensaba. “Pues...” dijo Hikaru luego, sonriendo. “¿Cómo fue diferente hoy?” preguntó, casi casualmente.

Yuto se sentó pronto, girándose y echándole un vistazo furioso.

“Sabía qué no iba a dejarlo pasar.” dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Por qué no saltamos la provocación y me dices qué te pasó por la cabeza, así que pueda decirte si tienes razón o no y podemos volver a eso?” preguntó, haciendo una mueca. “En serio, no me hagas arrepentir de haberte dicho que no tenía ganas de sexo, porque voy a recurrir a eso si debo.”

Hikaru se sentó también, y se echó a reír.

“De verdad, ¿usarías el sexo para distraerme? Mira qué putilla.” se burló de él, y luego le acarició la cara. “No voy a darte nada, lo siento. Quiero oírlo.”

“Eres malo.” se quejó Yuto, ocultándose la cara detrás de las manos.

Hikaru sonrió.

“No soy malo. Piénsalo, eres tan poco romántico que tengo que aferrarme a estas cosas. ¿Quién es el malo?”

Yuto pareció culpable, e instintivamente Hikaru quería decirle que estaba bromando, pero renunció.

Quería ver donde podía llevarlo, por una vez.

“Pues, bien. Me gustó como lidiaste con el niño. ¿Y qué?” dijo Yuto, levantando las cejas.

“Anda, Yutti.” le dijo su novio, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. “¿Por qué te gustó? Como dijiste, no es que nunca me viste con niños.” se acercó y le montó a horcajadas, como para impedirle de escaparse, llevándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y bajándose para darle un suave beso en los labios.

“Sabes, a veces me pregunto si no nos equivocamos con todo en esta relación.” le hizo notar el menor. “Eres una chica total, a veces.”

Hikaru sonrió, para nada molestado por el comento.

Podía ver lo que Yuto estaba tratando de hacer, y no iba a permitirle de cambiar el tema.

“Tienes razón, soy una chica.” confirmó. “Y sé qué no eres un experto, pues voy a explicártelo. Cuando una chica te pregunta algo, tienes que responderle, y tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible, cuanto más pasteloso, mejor, así que ella no se enfade contigo y no retenga el sexo.”

Y, aunque queriéndose enfadar con él, fue el turno de Yuto de reír.

“Primero, ¿Cuándo fuiste _tú_ un experto de chicas?” preguntó. “Y segundo, eres increíblemente sexista. Está afortunado que te gustan los hombres, o habrías tenido un montón de problemas.”

Otra vez, Hikaru ignoró sus palabras.

“¿Pues?” dijo, cruzando los brazos. “Anda, Yu. Dilo. No voy a guardártelo en contra, prometo.”

Yuto bufó, llevando los brazos detrás su espalda, tirándolo más cerca.

“Como si no te conociera.” murmuró, y lo besó otra vez. Luego suspiró, teatralmente. “¿Quieres que sea todo pasteloso y sensiblero y de nenas? Vale, eso es. Miré la manera como fuiste con Kazunori-kun hoy y pensé – por una fracción de segundo, tenlo en cuenta – que me habría gustado tener eso contigo, y que serías un buen padre. Un día. Posiblemente cuando yo tendrá cuarenta y cinco años, o algo así.” dijo, luego volvió a desmayarse en el sofá, cogiendo un cojín y cubriéndose la cara con eso.

Oh, había sido aún mejor que Hikaru se esperara.

Trató de mantenerse calmo, y parecía bastante ridículo, todavía a horcajadas en los muslos del menor, los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que trataba de aguantar.

“Eh, ¿verdad?” comentó, asintiendo unas veces, como aceptando lo que había dicho el menor. “Bien, pues lástima que no tienes ganas de sexo. Podríamos haber hecho tu deseo realidad.”

Y eso fue el límite por Yuto.

Se volvió a sentar, empujando a Hikaru y golpeándolo detrás de la cabeza. Fuerte.

“¿Ves? ¿Ves porque nunca hablo contigo? Eres tonto.” le dijo, enfadado. “Quieres que sea romántico y cosas así, y luego siempre te burlas de mí, ¿pues qué sentido tiene intentar?” se quejó, e Hikaru tuvo la decencia de poner un aire culpable.

“Lo siento.” dijo, agachándose al otro lado del sofá, mirándolo intensamente, ahora sonriendo abiertamente. “Tienes razón, soy horrible. Pero, en serio, no me esperaba una imagen tan fuerte por tu parte.” se disculpó.

Yuto levantó una ceja, todavía enfadado.

“¿Qué? Sé qué no soy lo más romántico del mundo, pero eres mi novio, ¿no? Y lo fuiste mucho tiempo. Esto significa que puedo pensar en...” sonrojó un poco, haciendo una mueca. “En lo que va a llegar, ¿no?”

Hikaru se acercó, arrodillándose en el sofá y envolviéndole la cintura con los brazos.

“Claro.” confirmó. “Seguro que puedes. Especialmente porque me gusta lo que piensas. Mucho” suspiró, luego se apoyó contra el reposabrazos, tirando a Yuto encima de sí. “Pues, ¿cuarenta y cinco? ¿No crees que vamos a ser demasiado viejos? Yo tendré cuarenta y ocho años por entonces.” le dijo, casualmente.

“Bien, va a tomar un poco de tiempo. Ante todo, quiero seguir siendo un idol un poco de tiempo más. Resulta que me gusta, sabes. Luego tenemos que establecernos, probablemente en un estado extranjero y más abierto. Y luego podemos pensarlo.” explicó, increíblemente serio.

“Claro. Y lo pensaste por una fracción de segundo, ¿verdad?” Hikaru volvió a burlarse de él, pero esta vez Yuto no parecía muy enfadado. Suspiró, levantando los ojos para mirarlo.

“Te encanta esto, ¿verdad?” preguntó, con una mueca.

Hikaru rio bajo, acariciándole la cara con el dorso de la mano.

“Me encantas tú.” especificó, mirándolo con afecto. “No me importa de nada más.”

“Mh.” dijo Yuto, pensativo. “¿Ni siquiera del hecho que no soy romántico?”

“Todos tenemos defectos. Yo, por ejemplo, soy una chica tonta.” bromó el mayor.

“Lo eres.” confirmó Nakajima, luego se estiró. “Soy realmente cansado, creo que voy a acostarme. Te juro, a veces estar contigo me harta más que el trabajo.” se quejó, levantándose, pareciendo bastante somnoliento ya.

“Lo siento.” contestó Hikaru, riendo y levantándose. “Tendrías que dejarme ser.”

“Debería.” dijo Yuto, pensativo. “Pero no creo que lo haré.” sonrió, dándole un rápido beso en los labios y dirigiéndose a la habitación, y el mayor lo siguió.

Yuto fue pronto a la cama, y Hikaru se quedó unos momentos en el umbral, mirándolo.

“Bien, parece que tenemos tiempo para resolver nuestras diferencias. Tenemos al menos veinte años más antes que tengas cuarenta y cinco años.” se encogió de hombros, alcanzando al menor en la cama.

“Claro, Hikka.” el menor hizo un sonido sarcástico, apoyándose contra de él. “Te gustaría liberarte de mí en tan poco tiempo.”

Hikaru rio genuinamente y le besó la frente, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Quizás se había siempre equivocado.

No importaba como fuera Yuto, no importaba lo que hacían o no hacían.

Cada momento con él era un momento de ternura, siempre y cuando tenían un futuro de esperar juntos.


End file.
